Fate is fickle
by prettylittlefool
Summary: Tom, Voldemort and Marvolo are all one in the same and each highly connected to Harry. One is pitied, one is despised and one is loved. How will this effect the war, Harry's future and the future of the Wizarding world? Only Fate knows and Fate can be a f
1. Prologue

AN: This story just popped into my head one night and this is the prologue to it. If you like it please review and tell me what you like etc and I'll continue, if you hate it feel free to flame, I don't really care just tell me what you don't like about it amongst the pathetic name calling and swearing please k? Thanks for reading in advance:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as much as I wish I did becuase then I'd be a millionaire but I don't J.K. Rowling does so yeah all honours go to her.

Warnings: This is a SLASH as in two males getting kinky with eachother you have been warned if you don't like that kinda thing then I'm sure theres something more suited for you in the Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione ship whatever your into just dont say you haven't been warned. Oh rating is subject to change for now it will be a T but later on it will more then likely get changed to an M.

* * *

Fate is fickle

I looked around the bloody, body strewn battlefield and thought to myself 'Is it really worth it all in the end?' I knew deep down in my heart that it wasn't, we needed to end this war and we needed to end it now.

It was in that moment that I decided I didn't care any more, for so long the blood of others had been on my hands and for so long the Wizarding world had put it's misguided trust in me. Well no longer would I allow it. I took a deep breath, 'This is it' I thought as I began heading towards the Death Eaters fighting various Order and Ministry Wizards and Witches.

I sighed as I recognized the bright red hair, which could only belong to a Weasley get struck down as a bright green light engulfed them. I laughed bitterly as I thought what Malfoy, no not Malfoy, he no longer bore that title since he 'betrayed' the dark lord by not fulfilling his quest of killing Dumbledore, would have said, something along the lines of 'One less Weasley, one less mouth, mother Weasley shall be a happy women tonight. Although knowing them they've probably got another five on the way. Those weasels are worse then bunnies I swear.'

The further into the battlefield I advanced the more bodies I saw, many I recognized as fellow Hogwarts students. 'All is fair in love and war' I remember over hearing a muggle say on a television program Dudley used to watch. I laughed as I thought how truly fitting that particular phrase was to my current situation. Voldemort shall get his wish it seems...such a pity really I was wishing once the war was over I'd be able to settle down and finally enjoy all of life's simple pleasures with my lover. However I doubt I'll ever be able to do that now or if so in some twisted form I'm sure.

Voldemort, scourge of the Wizarding world. Tom Riddle, scared little orphan boy. Marvolo, Harry Potter's lover. Its funny how things turn out isn't it? Three people who are all one yet so different. 'Fate is such a fickle mistress' I thought laughing to myself and there watching the battlefield was the man of the moment, Voldemort. Except he wasn't wearing the guise of Voldemort where he was some form of snake-man hybrid but that of a scared young orphan boy.

I grimaced as I saw a male barely in his twenties run up to Tom.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" The male panicked, obviously worrying about what the effect of seeing so much destruction and death would have upon the small child.

"My parents are sleeping over there" Tom said in a sickengly sweet, childish voice as he pointed towards two obviously dead bodies, one male and one female. The male's brown eyes widened as he took in the scene and realised what must have 'occurred'.

"Well why don't you come with me and I'll take you somewhere safe for the time being, okay? Would that be okay with you?" The male said pulling himself together, kneeling down in front of Tom to be able to see into his eyes.

"But I'm scared what if Mommy and Daddy get hurt while I'm gone?" Tom whined looking ever the sweet innocent 7 year old he was portraying.

"Don't worry my boy everything will be fine" The male tried to smile reassuringly while lieing to the small child.

"You promise?" Tom asked warily.

"I promise" The male said embracing the small child.

"Good" Tom said with a smirk over the males shoulder to me. I turned away knowing what was coming next and as I did I heard the males screams, begging someone anyone for help. I sighed bitterly as I thought about the manipulations this one soul was capable of.

"Harry" I heard the silky voice of my lover finally say.

"Marvolo" I smiled my first true smile ever since he had disappeared and left me in the middle of a war he promised to always be there for me through until he revealed his harsh truth.

"You have come to take me up on my offer I hope?" Marvolo smiled flicking his shoulder length, jet black hair, back over his shoulder as I turned around to face him. The man was beautiful there was no doubting that, he wore simple black robes that were open at the front to show a pure white t-shirt that clung to his chest tightly. I smirked remembering how my lover always had to stay clean.

Around his neck was the pendant I had given him for our one month anniversary it was a simple design that reflected his personality quite well. It was a silver panther with rubies for its eyes which came alive to talk to the wearer when wanted. The panther suited my lover perfectly as it was sly and dark the same as he, whereas the rubies matched his eyes. I should have realized it sooner I guess, I mean how many people do you get wandering around with red eyes?

Marvolo had also purchased me a gift on our anniversary one that I too still wore. It was a silver snake ring which also came alive when wanted and talked to the wearer. This one also had gems for its eyes however these were emeralds in order to match my 'beautiful' eyes in accordance to Marvolo. He had thought the snake would be a good confident for me as he said I bottled things up too much and knew of my distrust of most people even himself at times.

I paused as I watched the man who was looking me over and smiling, both of us oblivious to the battle around us.

"I have" I said warmly as walked towards him smiling as he began to do the same, abandoning the body of the male long forgotten, soon to be just another name on a memorial somewhere. "My decision is you Marvolo, you and I, with the terms you offered. However I make one condition postpone the war. Atleast for now" I said locking my eyes onto his as he put his arms around me.

"It is done" And that was it, the deal was sealed with a kiss and at least for now the Wizarding world was safe.

* * *


	2. First meeting

A/N: Heres the next part of the story as I've currently got it planned for one chap I shall do the 'past' and explain how Harry and Marvolo got to the battlefield and for the next one I shall do the 'present/future' all about what happens after the battlefield and repeat this process for about 30 chapters give or take. However if people wish me to just focus on either the 'future' with flashbacks or the 'past' and then move onto the 'future' in due course or to split the 'past' and the 'future' up into 2 different stories I shall.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and probably neither will neither shall I ever own the Wizard of Oz except on VHS(old school waw) or Bah bah black sheep.

**Words in bold are emphasized.**

**_Words in Italics do not belong to me._**

Enjoy the story and please review with your thoughts and opinions:) Oh and also on which style you think I should carry on writing the story. Thanks in advance.

* * *

I looked across the horizon from where I was perched upon Hogwarts castle as I thought about the task that lay ahead of me. The task of saving the Wizarding world's future by killing the fiend who had murdered my parents whilst I was but a small child, barely a year old. I sometimes wish it was different and that the killing curse had rebounded off my parents instead of myself or that I too had died along with them. But seeing Dumbledore's own recent death I realised that I was the only one who would be able to fulfil the task of finally ridding the world of the monster that was Voldemort.

I sighed as I watched the first years have their first flying lesson, thinking of my own first flying lesson and the first time I had even rode upon a broom. I remember it as clear as yesterday the brief spat between I and Malfoy resulting in him throwing Neville's rememberall which I then, ever the hero, caught causing the wrath of Mcgonagall and sealing my place in the Gryffindor quidditch team. How things changed...now Malfoy is well I don't actually know where Malfoy is just that his father and Voldemort are displeased with his attempt at murdering Dumbledore. However I personally can't see why since Snape finished the job off for him anyway.

I laughed to myself as I thought of the elusive spy that Snape was, right up until the end, the bastard had Dumbledore believing all his lies. I wish I had spoken up and accursed Snape of treachery before Dumbledores death could have happened but in hindsight I spoke up as much as I could I guess...I mean Dumbledore above all else trusted Snape and wouldn't hear anything bad about him. I can't help but wonder how the sick bastard managed it all while planing to betray him to his real Lord the Dark Lord.

I can't help but wonder just how much from our occulmency lessons Snape has told to Voldemort. I know that it would be in his malicious nature to tell Voldemort every last little detail but I can't help but hope he spared me the pain of informing Voldemort of the past abuse I suffered from my relatives. The bastards are probably getting off to the thought of it as I sit here innocently watching the first years.

"Oh Harry there you are, I've been so worried about you" I hear Hermione say behind me expelling me from my thoughts of the torture I would inflict upon Snape the next time I saw him.

"Hey 'Mione," I smile turning round to greet her with the big toothy grin she has come to expect of me.

"Oh Harry" She cries running into my arms and soon I'm stuck with a big ball of fluff, also known as Hermione, in my arms.

"What's gotten in to you? You don't normally react like this when you haven't seen me for a few hours" I laughed as I tickled her, uncomfortable at having the female in my arms.

"Nothing I just worry about you what with Voldemort and everything and when no one had seen you all day I just panicked thinking he'd got you somehow. That was when Seamus reminded me that you liked to come up here to think. I was so relieved when I saw you sitting there calmly." She giggled whilst drying her eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

I smile as I say, "I'm such a lucky guy having friends like you and Ron. Thanks for everything you've done for me."

"It's nothing Harry anyone would have done the same for another friend, besides it's nearly tea time now. Wanna go get something to eat?" Hermione blushes at my compliment.

"Yeah sure," I grinned standing up and putting my arms around her shoulders. Although I couldn't help but feel something of great importance was about to happen.

"Come on then Harry, sing with me. _We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz_" Hermione began singing as she skipped with me to the great hall. Several floors later we arrived at out destination, out of breath but exceedingly happy with ourselves.

"Lady Hermione," I said doing my best attempt at Malfoy's best 'I'm better then you Gentleman' voice as I held the door open for her.

"Why thank you, my lord," Hermione curtsied trying her hardest not to giggle.

"No problem my dear lady now where would thee like to sit?" I carried on the charade offering her my arm.

"With my dearest Lord Ronald of course," Hermione said acting shocked he didn't know where the bum of one Lady Hermione would go.

"Then please allow me to lead," I smiled walking arm in arm with her up to Ron. "Lord Ronald," I nodded. "I present to you the hand of one Lady Hermione,"

"You two are bloody mad sometimes," Ron shook his head at as whilst beginning to reach for Hermione's favourite food to place on her plate.

"And that my dear Ronny is why you love us so much," I grinned sitting down opposite the two love birds.

"Yeah 'course it is, so where have you been all day?" Ron asked after he kissed Hermione as way of greeting.

"Just up on the Astronomy tower thinking about what's happened and what is going to happen," I replied avoiding eye contact.

"Harry...you promised us you'd try not to dwell on any of that at least not until the end of Hogwarts," Ron sounded disappointed but also understanding at the same time.

"I know," I said looking up to make eye contact. "However the way things are going I'm not going to be able to finish Hogwarts, there might not even be a Hogwarts by the end of the school year. Don't you get it Ron? That bastard completely fucked us over when he killed Dumbledore and now there's nothing we can do. I have to find him and his master and make them pay for everything they've done. I told you the prophecy and it states clearly that I'm the only one who **can **do this. It's over Ron, my life is already set in stone by being here all I'm doing is making matters worse for you and possibly causing your future deaths. I'm sorry Ron but I have to dwell on what has happened for the future to be obtainable. The future with out Voldemort." I finished my hushed speech to the shocked faces of Ron and Hermione who thought I would never bring up such a subject in a public place.

"Harry..." Hermione began her eyes pleading with me.

"I know 'Mione you care about me and will always be there for me which is why I don't want you guys to get hurt. Me being here is endangering you and everyone else 'Mione and I can't live with that." I countered before she could react.

"Harry, we know." She sighed looking away from me. An uneasy silence settled between the three of us until Ginny came along.

"Hey guys, why the long faces? Come on it's a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow! You are going aren't you?" Ginny tried brightening the mood. Over the past few months Ginny had matured even more then she already had and now was an ample long red haired beauty that many of the Hogwarts boys lusted after.

"Of course we are Gin. It's Hogsmeade who wouldn't want to go?" Ron helped to get everyone's spirits back up.

"Well you if you haven't done all your homework Mr Weasley," Hermione chided jokingly.

"What about you Harry? Are you coming? I hear Honeydukes have a new range of sweets in for the Halloween season," Ginny grinned at me.

"Yeah sure, I'll come." I smiled back at Ginny.

"Good you better," Ginny waved her finger jokingly at me.

Later that night

Fire...Blood...Destruction...Pain...Pain beyond belief...'Ah yesss what a fine sacrifice he will make'...Red...'_Bah bah black sheep have you any wool?'_...'He's perfect'...Warmth...Excruciating pain...laughter...fear...pain, blood, death.

"Shit!" I shouted waking from my nightmare dripping with cold sweat ever thankful for the silencing charms I had begun to religiously cast at night.'It was just a dream nothing more, shh calm down Harry come on now your better then that. Come on, calm, you've seen worse that was almost pleasant for Voldie shh calm down' I thought to myself, attempting to calm myself down.

Once my breathing had gone back to normal I sat up reaching out for my wand on the bedside cabinet. A quick spell told me it was 4:35am. I considered the fact that it was quite lenient of Voldemort to allow me such a long sleep and with a more pleasant then usual dream. 'Time to finish my charms essay I guess' I thought to myself getting out of bed and reaching for the required essay. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come to me again until tonight.

I sat myself down in front of a desk in the common room and began the laborious task of completing my essay. Two hours later I was finally done and knowing that no one else would be awake for at least another two hours due to it being a Saturday I decided the best course of action would be to give myself a long stress free bath. Sooner then expected I heard the tell-tale sounds of people awakening from their slumber causing me to have to get out of my bath and begin the day for real facing all the expectant faces and reassuring them that yes I am their saviour. Although I don't feel much like a saviour just a boy who is way too tired to fight in this war any more.

2 hours later

"Come on Harry, it's Hogsmeade time." Ginny grinned linking arms with me and laughing at something Ron had said. I knew these times would be the ones I would miss in the future, the ones where it was just the four of us laughing and messing around like normal teenagers of our age were supposed to do. However I knew a fate like this could never be mine as it hadn't in the past and there was no reason it was going to change now.

"So where do you wanna go first then? Honeydukes, Zonko's?" Ron suggested grinning from ear to ear as we walked down to the small Wizarding village in front of us.

"Oh dearest brother of mine...are you really that stupid?" Ginny sighed.

"What do you mean am I really that stupid?" Ron shot back ready to blow up at a seconds notice.

"Well quite simple really, I mean you have two twin brothers by the names of Fred and George do you not? And said brothers are the owners of a most renowned joke shop true? So just why the fuck would you need to go to Zonko's?" Ginny teased bursting into laughter at Rons face at her use of the word 'fuck'.

"Ginny! Hasn't Mum told you off enough about that kind've language?" Ron shouted.

"Well I'm not the one who had to have his mouth washed out with soap now am I?" Ginny grinned as she began to run towards Hogsmeade away from Ron who was running after her at break neck speeds.

"They never grow up do they?" Hermione laughed linking arms with me in replace of Ginny.

"No they don't," I agreed happily as we continued to walk slowly down to Hogsmeade eventually catching up with two out of breath red heads.

Finally after many hours of wandering around Hogsmeade we decided to go to the Three broomsticks for a Butterbeer to warm us up before heading back to the castle. As I entered the pub I noticed it was just as crowded as ever.

"You guys go grab us a table while I grab us some drinks 'kay?" I said to the others as I began heading straight towards the bar.

"We'll be at the usual," Hermione called after me. I nodded knowing already that that was were we would sit anyway.

As I approached the bar I noticed that they had put in some stools to sit at while you waited for service. I laughed to myself thinking 'Finally' as the queuing in the pub often got ridiculous. I perched on one of the stools and waited my turn whilst humming something Dudley often played on his CD player.

"Placebo?" A soft, silky voice enquired.

"How did" I began but couldn't finish as my breath caught in my throat at the beauty of the male before me. He had long shoulder length black hair and a pale pointed face. But the most striking thing about this male was his red eyes.

"I know? I'm muggle born and they're one of my favourite bands. I've been to see them twice," The man smiled at me radiating beauty.

"Really? I've always wanted to go see them but I just haven't had chance..." I trailed off not wanting a complete stranger, no matter how gorgeous, to know about how my relatives had treated me.

"Well I'll tell you what Cutie, hows about the next time they gig near here I take you?" The barman grinned at me as I blushed.

"I'd like to go but I don't really know you," I mumbled sadly.

"Well I'm Marvolo and you are?" He said outstretching his fine, pale hand towards me.

"I'm Harry," I smiled at him accepting his hand and shaking it noticing how soft it felt against my own rough hand.

"Well then we know each other now don't we? So you have no excuse," Marvolo winked at me.

"We could at least get to know each other a bit better," I laughed at his reasoning.

"Okay I'll have my whole life story wrote out by 10pm tonight. Any particular place you want me to send it to?" Marvolo said suddenly turning serious.

"No not like that, I mean get to know each other properly through talking etc." I laughed at him.

"Then my dear Harry, you and I are going to have to go out on a date sometime. When's your next Hogsmeade weekend? Or would you be able to get out the castle sometime sooner?"He smiled cheekily at me as he flicked his hair behind his shoulder.

"A date? Well um we've only just met and um how does Friday night sound?" I said unsure that I was worthy of the gaze of a creature so beautiful.

"Perfect I was hoping you'd say that. How about we go to Pizza hut? I know it isn't fabulous but it's the best I can afford at the moment and I'm betting your gagging for some proper pizza after eating all that Wizard pizza," Marvolo smiled at me as he leaned on the bar.

"Yeah sure I'd like that," I blushed.

"So would I," Marvolo smiled. "Now what can I get you dear sir?"

"I'd like four butterbeers please," I smiled back.

"Sure here you go," He said grabbing the afore mentioned bottles. "And it's on the house in thanks of your most delightful presence." Marvolo winked at me as he wagged his hips from side to side in an enticing manner as he went off to serve another customer.

I stared after Marvolo in a daze for a few seconds until I realised he had gone. I picked up the tray with the butterbeers on and walked off to find my friends. Sure enough they were at 'our' table like Hermione said they would be.

"Bloody hell Harry what took you so long?" Ron exclaimed as he saw me coming towards them.

"Just a bit of a queue," I grinned at him.

"Yeah sure that's why your grin is so big, so come on Harry tells us what you've done this time?" Ginny teased.

"Nothing," I laughed placing the tray down and sitting next to her.

"Harry we weren't born yesterday, now what is it? No wait let me guess you were chatting up Madam Rosmerta?" Hermione joked.

"Not exactly," I blushed. "But I was talking to this barman called Marvolo for quite awhile."

"Is that the hot new one Parvati was on about?" Ginny asked excitedly. The three of them already knew of my preference to males and had accepted it almost straight away without any question bar Ron who had been convinced it was just a stage I was going through and had attempted to set me up with many females until he got the picture that I wasn't interested in the fairer sex. I had told them altogether at the beginning of the summer holiday a decision I was glad about.

"Yes he is quite hot," I mumbled blushingly.

"Awww Hawwy's got his eyes set on someone," Hermione teased smiling at me.

"So Harry, what's this Marvolo like?" Ginny asked sitting there interestedly while she sipped her butterbeer. I preceded to tell them about the conversation we had and the date we, well he, had arranged.

"I dunno Harry are you sure that's a good idea? I mean your going to have to sneak out the castle and what if it's a trap set by Voldemort? Or Voldemort attacks you two or something I dunno I just don't think it's safe for you." Hermione said worryingly.

"'Mione just let the boy have some fun, we all know he can protect himself and has done a lot for this world. Let him have some fun for a change maybe this Marvolo will do him some good and if it is a trap Harry will come out tops he always does." Ron backed me up, speaking for the first time since Marvolo was mentioned causing me to smile at Ron gratefully as I saw this was his way of accepting my 'gayness' as he called it.

"Fine but promise me you'll be careful?" Hermione chided.

"Yes of course I will 'Mi I always am," I smiled happy she gave in and trusted me. We carried on talking about random things until it was nearly closing time.

"Come on then time to get back to the castle," 'Mione yawned, getting up and stretching causing groans from the rest of us.

"I hope you aren't planning on leaving me without saying goodbye now are you?" Marvolo grinned walking over to me. "And who may I ask are your Charming friends?"

"Of course not," I laughed. "This is Hermione, Ron and Ginny," I pointed as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you all," Marvolo bowed to each in turn.

"Thank you and I you," Hermione blushed.

"So my dear Harry have you changed your mind about Friday night? Or are we still on?" Marvolo smiled turning all his attention on to me and smiling at me with expectant eyes.

"We're still on," I grinned at him.

"Good, here's the details you'll need if you want to owl me and then we can arrange times etc." Marvolo said placing a piece of parchment into my hand.

"Thank you," I blushed at the physical contact as he didn't let go of my hand.

"No problem, now I bid you farewell my dear Harry," He smiled bending down to kiss my hand and then departed back towards the bar nodding at the others. As we walked back Ginny and Hermione talked about how handsome he was and how we'd make such a cute couple until Ron finally lost his temper and told them to stay out of my personal life and how it was my choice whether we became a couple or not.

That night curled up in bed I thought back on the day I had and most particularly about Marvolo causing me to fall asleep with a smile on my face and for once in a very long time I got a full nights rest without any dreams about death and torture.

* * *


End file.
